


A Dragonic Friend

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: The Sassy Little Dragon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, High School, Human Friend - Freeform, Living With A Dragon, Magical, Other, Sassy Dragon, School, dragon - Freeform, little dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Clark ran through the woods after his dog who had fun off for no reason. When he finally caught up he found what his dog was running after. A small dragon with a large wound.





	1. A Wounded Dragon

Clark was running through the woods chasing after a blur of brown and white fur. His dog Harvey had run off suddenly, which was completely out of character for him. Clark ran screaming his name trying to get the dog to stop and come back. After lots of running Harvey stopped in the middle of a clearing and began barking at something. Clark ran to his side and grabbed his collar, he was about to scold the hound when he saw what he was barking at. 

Laying a few feet away was a black mass, it was shaking and small sounds were barely heard over Harvey's barking. Clark rushed over to the thing and gently picked it up, seeing it was scaly. Now he could see it properly was shocked at what he found. The small creature was a dragon! It was covered in pitch-black scales, small wings protruding from its back, purple skin stretched between the supports. Hesitantly he checked to see its gender and found it was a girl. He glanced at the ground and was hit with a wave of fear. 

The green grass where she had laid was stained red and glistened in the shining sun. He looked over the dragon and saw the missing scales on her side, thick blood flowing from the wound. Harvey must have smelled the injured dragon and ran to her aid. Without thinking Clark ran full speed back to his home, frowning at the soft noises of pain the scaled girl let out as he went.

As soon as he got home Clark rushed to his room with Harvey hot on his heels. He put a towel down before placing the injured dragon down. He grabbed the first aid kit and worked to clean the wound. Carefully he removed the broken scales and disinfected the wound, as he cleaned deeper into the wound she hit something hard and rugged. 

Taking some tweezers he carefully found the intruding object and pulled it out. It was a bullet. Clark felt his blood boil at the thought of someone shooting a small animal like her. Shaking off his anger he went back to cleaning, Harvey not leaving his side. After he was done he placed a cotton patch on the wound and wrapped some gaze around her middle to keep it there.

Clark found one of Harveys old beds that was too small for him now and placed it on his desk. Gently picking up the dragon he set her in the soft bed, leaving her there to rest. While she slept Clark went to his computer to do some research, he was still a bit shaken from his discovery. He found that it was normal to find fantasy creature, although it was very rare. He read that they can bond with humans and become life partners with them. Clark entertained the idea of bonding with the little dragon but doubted she would trust him.


	2. Hello Friend

Two days had passed and Clark was chilling on his bed playing a game when he heard a noise. He looked over to see the dragon girl waking up, stretching out her wings and tail which had a claw on the end of it. She opened her eyes and looked at Clark, revealing bight ruby eyes. A look of panic and fear filled them as she registered he was there. She tried to stand and run but yelped and fell from pain. Clark jumped up and held his hands in front of him.

"Hey hey please calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl scrambled up and looked at him with her wide glassy eyes.

"I found you in the forest and brought you back to my house to take care of your wound."

She raised her head before reaching to look at her side, seeing it was covered in bandages. She looked back to the boy with shock and what seemed like hope. Without warning she lept from the bed and extended her wing, showing her majestic figure. She dove at Clark's chest and he sputtered to catch her. As she landed a shock went through his whole body, and he could feel his chest go warm. As quickly as it came it left and Clark looked down at the round jewels staring back at him. She had bonded with him. Clark was in shock and didn't know what to do.

"Did, did you just bond with me?"

The dragon girl nodded, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth a bit.

"Yes human, I did"

Clark practically screamed and dropped the dragon in his arms. She let out a squeak and caught herself with her wings.

"Did you just fucking talk?!"

Clark was breathing heavily as he tried to calm down his shock.

"Yes I did human, we are bonded so I can talk with you when I want to"

Clark watched as the thing spoke without moving her mouth.

"How are you talking right now?"

Clark could hear a giggle in his head.

"With my mind silly."

Clark felt lightheaded, he had no idea what to even feel at this point.

"Will if we are bonded now then introductions are needed, I'm Clark."

He held out his hand, almost facepalming when he forget she wasn't human for a moment. She, however, landed on his arm and walked to his face.

"Hello friend Clark, I am Shadow."

Looking at her midnight scales he felt the name was fitting. They talked for a bit longer till Clark grew sleepy. He curled up in his bed and felt a solid weight on his stomach, knowing Shadow had chosen there to sleep.


	3. School Day

In one-day spring break would be over and Clark would need to go back to school. Problem was Clark didn't know what to do about Shadow. He discovered she suffers actually pain when apart from him for too long. He knew pets weren't allowed at school so he needed to find a way to bring her to solve the pain. After a bit of research, he found what he was looking for. There was a law passed saying that bonded fantasy creatures were permitted to be with their partner anywhere, as long as the creature was not hostile. So looks like he was going to take a dragon to school, this was going to interesting.

First day back at school and Clark entered the building with a small black dragon curled around his neck and resting on his shoulders. He could already hear people talking about him, the coos from the girls and astonished looks from the guys made him fidget. He didn't like lots of attention on himself and tried to ignore it at he made his way to his class. He sat in his seat placing his bag to the side and getting his homework out for the class. He could feel his unease rise as more people brought him to their attention. Suddenly he feels something warm and slick on his cheek.

"Please, calm yourself Clark"

He was a bit surprised, despite the ability to, Shadow preferred to not talk. He quickly realized she had just licked his cheek in an attempt to calm him. He smiled at her and scratched the top of her head, watching her smile and lean into the touch.

"I'll try, thanks Shadow."

The day went by smoothly, many people would come to ask about Shadow or try and pet her. Most of the time she growled at them and he explained she doesn't like touch from others. Now it was lunchtime and Clark was sitting outside with Shadow perched on his head. At first, Clark would swat her off every time she tried but soon he gave up and accepted his fate. Her two favorite spots were wrapped around his neck on his shoulders and on the top of his head. So she sat atop his head, perched like a cat, taking care to not poke him with her monstrous claws as her tail swaying behind his head curiously. 

As he ate he realized Shadow hasn't really eaten anything to eat since he found her. Cautiously he held up a slice of apple to her mouth, watching as she looked at it curiously. She reached forward and took it gently in her mouth. Throwing her head back she tossed it into the before catching the entire thing in her mouth. With large bites up she chewed and swallowed the whole thing, licking her lips and smiling at him. Clark chuckled at her goofy smile and continued to feed her as he ate the other food he had.


	4. Mean Teacher

Clark was in his last class of the day, unfortunately, this class was the one with a teacher who hated him. Now kids will say a teacher hates them because they get onto them for not working, but this one actually hated him. She would just start yelling at him for no real reason, make up random excuses to call him out for something, making fake reasons to mark off points, and would find even the smallest things to send him to detention. 

So he sat in his seat, Shadow had taken residence in his backpack. She had grown tired of everyone so she was napping there with her head poking out of the top just a bit. Class started and the teacher entered the room and the quire of monotone 'good afternoon' rang through the room.

"Good afternoon class today we will be - Boyle!"

Clark had to force himself not to roll his eyes, she was already at it.

"What on earth is that thing in your bag."

At her comment Shadow lifted her head from its resting position, tong still peeking out the side of her mouth.

"Oh that's Shadow, she is a dragon I recently bonded with."

She glared at the scaled creature as it yawned.

"Well take it out of your bag, I don't want it making noise in it."

Clark looked shocked at her ridiculous reason and request.

"But she's tired an-"

"Do not talk back to me young man! I gave you an order!"

"Yes, Mrs.Cole."

Reluctantly, Clark unzipped his bag and lifted Shadow from it. She gave a noise of protest and Clark just whispered sorry. He placed her around his shoulders and looked back the teacher, Shadow had thin trails of smoke coming from her nose in frustration.


	5. Sassy Little Protective Dragon

Class was uneventful as they reviewed for the test they were about to take. Clark was writing out the current problem on the board when a loud smack made him jump, Mrs. Cole had just slapped a ruler on her desk.

"Boyle how many time have I told you, you write the answers on the left of the paper and you work on the right! I swear,"

Clark sighed as she began another one of her awful rants for no reason. He felt Shadow shift and then there was no longer a weight on his shoulders. He turned and watch Shadow lazily fly to Mrs. Cole's desk, a look of anger in her ruby eyes. Mrs. Cole was about to start yelling at the dragon as Shadow stopped in front of her. Suddenly a small ball of purple flames shot from Shadow mouth, causing the teacher to scream and stumble back. Thick black smoke rose from Shadow nostrils as she casually flew back to Clark, landing on his head.

"This is unacceptable! I will call the authorities for you having a violent monster."

The smoke grew denser as Shadow sneered at the women, Clark kept a straight face.

"The law says hostile creatures, not sassy."

The teacher wanted to argue more but one of the other students reminded her of the test. She passed it out while glaring daggers at the two of them, soon to was all but forgotten as the students worked. Despite the review and the homework, Clark was forgetting many of the formulas for these equations. Luckily it was one of her rare multiple-choice tests but even then he was nowhere close.

"A"

He looked up at the scaled creature on his head, remembering how to talk with his thoughts instead of out loud.

"Huh? Are you saying its A?"

"Yes, the answer is A"

Clark was puzzled but trusted Shadow so he circled A and moved on. This continued to happen when Clark couldn't figure out a problem Shadow would tell him the answer. Soon he was done and handed the test to the teacher, Shadow was still crouched/laying down on his head. The rest of the class flew by and Clark rushed out the room before Mrs.Cole could stop and lecture him. Shadow jumped from his head and flew beside him as he ran, her laughter echoing in his head.


	6. Who Knew You Could Play

Soon they arrived home Clark got straight to work on his homework, not wanting to forget it. Surprisingly Shadow helped him with it, seeming to know everything. He was done in no time with Shadows help and was excited to play some games. He popped smash bros into his switch and jumped on the couch, Shadow lying on his stomach. After some time he was called for dinner, Shadow said she wanted to wait here, so Clark left her curled up while he went to eat.

After he was done he hopped back upstairs only to see something he wasn't expecting. There was a fight currently going on between Pikachu, Fox, Link, and Yoshi, who was player one. He looked over the back of the couch as gasped at what he saw. Shadow had the controllers in front of her and was currently wrecking the com's she was facing. After a minute or two Shadow had killed the last guy and as it was on the victory screen she threw her arms up and did a little dance. Finally, she noticed Clark behind her and squeaked, falling off the cousin she was on.

"Well, who knew you could play video games."

He disconnected the controllers and put it in two-player mode, handing one controller to Shadow. Soon they were fighting and let's just say the dragon was they one slaying this time.

Night had fallen and Clark was snuggled up under his covers surrounded by warmth. Shadow had fallen asleep on the foot of his bed, curled around herself like a cat. He watches the small dragon's wings rise and fall with each breath as she slept. He still can't believe he had a mythical creature at the foot of his bed. He couldn't help but smile at her sweet face and soft sounds. Ya, life was definitely going to be better with her around.


End file.
